It has long been the custom to provide lighting with swimming pools as an illumination aid for night swimming. Typically, the lighting has been of the incandescent variety secured and sealed behind a waterproof lens at various locations below water level in the pool wall. Forms of deck lighting secured spaced about the decking has likewise been common. Recently, there has been a trend toward employing elongated strips of fiber optic lighting either ancillary to or instead of the other forms of lighting previously utilized.